En tu mirada
by kiimdaii
Summary: Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, desde ese día diste un gran giro a mi vida y destinó, aquel mismo que quería compartir a tu lado. Me encontraba en la nada hasta que ella apareció siendo mi salvavidas, rescatandome de aquel laberinto en el cual soltaste mi mano aun que te siga amando se que ella me librará de tu recuerdo... (sasuino, sasusaku)
1. chapter 1

Un historia "inspirada" en la trilogía de "tres metros sobre el cielo" a petición de una lectora...

\--SINOPSIS--

Muchos dicen que el primer amor, es único y verdadero...

Con el tiempo aprendí que era cierto pero falso a la vez, sufrir para alcanzar la felicidad no era algo que me gustara pero me arriesgue...

Aquella ilusión y emoción es única, pero un día eso acaba y solo recuerdos quedan...

¿Que diferencia hay entre primer y último amor?

Cuando es el primer amor Nunca sabes cuando y cuanto aguantará y ver que tan inmaduro puedes ser por cosas insignificantes

En cambio cuando es el último amor... es cuando sientes la necesidad de estar con esa persona, esa infinita desesperación de no querer ver dolor en ella, sentirte culpable eh intentar de todo por remediar las cosas, protegerla de todo y todos, tener el miedo de perderla pero sobre todo tener el valor de darle vuelta a la pagina de tu pasado... y comenzar una nueva con esa persona...

\--EN TU MIRADA--

\--Capítulo 1--

Carros a toda velocidad sobre aquella pista, gente con emoción y desesperación de ver quien es el ganador, tres, dos, uno... y la carrera a terminado. Los gritos inundan el lugar, gente que se abraza mientras que otros maldicen a quien perdió.

Todos los autos participantes fueron directo a los pits- Un mercedes-Benz clase "C" modificado color negro con el número 45 en color blanco en ambos lados de las puertas y en la parte del capo al igual que franjas color azul zafiro se estaciono en la casilla 5, donde de inmediato fue rodeado por fanáticos, amigos y miembros del equipo, aquella puerta vertical del piloto se abrió dejando ver a un joven con aquel traje de carrera del mismo color que su auto, quito sus guantes seguido por su casco dejando ver una sonrisa ladina. Un flash a lo lejos se reflejó pasando desapercibida de las demás pues miles de fotógrafos se encontraban en el lugar, aquel joven a como pudo se apartó de todos ellos, un rubio inquieto y energético se recargo sobre su espalda mientras le daba palmadas en su hombro con aquella típica y única sonrisa suya.

-sabia que ganarías ¡teme!

-hpm nunca me subestimes

Una joven hermosa con una mini falda color azul marino y un crop top color blanco de manga larga se apareció a un lado de los jóvenes con un trofeo en manos, mientras que un hombre de cabello rojo con un traje negro se acerco del mismo modo pero con una medalla en manos, una vez recibido esto una fan se acerco y le entregó un ramo de flores el cual fue bien aceptado, unas cuantas palabras de aquel hombre que llevaba por nombre nagato y su felicitación al joven todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a echar porras.

Aquellos dos mejores amigos siguieron platicando mientras se adentraban a la pequeña cochera perteneciente al moreno y su equipo, reporteros preguntaban a lo lejos pues los mismos del equipo los alejaban para cerrar aquella compuerta, una vez cerrada todos se acercaron al pelinegro quien se sambutía una botella de agua por completa

-¡hey! Te luciste haya afuera- dijo un joven de cabello azul claro oh eso aparentaba

-que esperabas tratándose de sasuke- dijo a las espaldas del mismo un joven alto de cabello naranja

-si, ¡si! Juugo y suigetsu están en lo cierto finalizaste esta temporada con éxito y tenemos que celebrarlo

-vamos no es para tanto- saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta que se encontraba a un lado- solo vallamos a beber un par de copas y listo

-de que hablas esto lo tenemos que celebrar a lo grande- menciono desde aquellos casilleros un joven apuesto, de cabellera larga y castaña

-esta bien, esta bien en ese caso tenemos que vernos en el antro de siempre

-así se habla- aquel rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la compuerta- debemos darnos prisa que esto tiene que ser duradero- el pelinegro sonrió ladinamente, definitivamente nunca le podía negar nada a su mejor amigo.

Pasaron treinta minutos cuando aquella compuerta se abrió nuevamente todos los reporteros se alborotaron nuevamente y formaron montón enfrente de esta, el pelinegro salió en compañía de todos sus amigos y sonrieron a las cámaras, unas cuantas preguntas fueron respondidas mientras una que otra pose para fotos.

-¡Hey!- aquel llamado atrajo su completa atención

Al girar su vista se encontró con una joven de espaldas quien terminaba de fotografiar el lugar, un gorro color gris el cual dejaba a la vista unos pequeños mechones rosados, una gabardina del mismo color con unos jeans y botines color negro, y aquellas manos que se de notaban frágiles, delgadas y tersas a distancia, miro a lo lejos a una castaña con chongos quien le hacia unas cuantas señas que al parecer eran ignoradas, no pudo dejar de verla la curiosidad comenzaba a frotar de su interior pero aquellos reporteros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, en una habitación de aquella amplia casa se encontraba un rubia la cual retocaba su maquillaje y ajustaba su blusa, era la primera vez que iría a un antro pues ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y esa fue su única petición para su cumpleaños, su hermana mayor la cual la llevaba por solo dos años la acompañaría con otro par de amigas.

Se daba un vistazo mas en el espejo y sonrió con satisfacción, pues a su edad había desarrollado un buen cuerpo y tenia un busto enorme, sonrió como tonta y su hermana la miro a lo cual solo rio.

-tan orgullosa ¿eh?

-claro que no- se acerco a su cama y tomo su pequeño bolso en el cual metió su cartera y celular seguido por las llaves de su casa- ¿estas lista?

-claro hora de irnos- reviso el reloj de mano- matsuri no tardara en llegar junto a hinata

-de acuerdo

Ambas se sonrieron y la rubia menor se acercó a su hermana para tomar su brazo y salir con ella hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba su madre leyendo un libro junto a una taza de te.

-madre ya nos vamos- la mujer rubia miro a sus hijas de arriba a abajo con un gesto de desaprobación a la menor

-ino, ¿piensas ir así?

-claro ¿por que?

-pero, los hombros y tu ombligo descubierto- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice

-mama no seas exagerada, ino va más que bien no le veo nada de malo a su atuendo- la mujer mayor soltó un bufido a resignación

-esta bien, vallan

Ambas se sonrieron nuevamente y se fueron más que felices, tal y como lo había dicho la hermana mayor, un auto negro se encontraba afuera de su casa en su espera

-¡temari!- grito una castaña desde el interior del automóvil

La rubia sonrió y camino junto a su hermana hasta el mismo para adentrarse, todas se saludaron entre si y gritaron más que emocionadas.

La música la tenían a un volumen regular y la velocidad era de 160, las cuatro iban riendo y platicando de todo lo que harían una vez en el antro pues siendo la primera vez de hinata eh Ino tenia que ser algo inolvidable. Al llegar al lugar se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar, las miradas se posaban sobre ellas, jóvenes hermosas con un cuerpo bien proporcionado ¿Cómo no ser el centro de atención?. Al adentrarse ino miro como su hermana miro su celular y susurro algo en el oído de su amiga matsuri, la rubia mayor al ver que las dos menores tenían las miradas sobre ellas las miro y sonrió al mismo tiempo que les señalaba las mesas que se encontraban en la parte de arriba, las dos jóvenes se miraron entre si y obedecieron, una vez arriba miraron el lugar, la música era pegajosa y el ambiente era agradable, todos bailaban y se la pasaban de maravilla, el ritmo de la música comenzaba a sintonizar en sus caderas, hinata una joven de una apariencia tímida y amable noto a temari y a matsuri a lo lejos las cuales se acercaban con un par de bebidas en manos. Una vez las cuatro juntas empezaron a disfrutar de aquel sabor a licor, combinado con jugo de frutas y aquel frio con la que mantenían un sabor más que esquicito.

-sin duda esta será una gran noche- dijo ino mientras tomaba a hinata de la mano y le daba un vuelta mientras ella no detenía el mover de sus caderas

-oh claro que lo será- dijo una temari con aquella sonrisa llena de picardía, señaló con la mirada a las espaldas de su hermana, ella volteo dejando que su cabello hiciera un movimiento más que cautivador pues este le llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

Un par de jóvenes que conocían a las dos mayores las saludaron a lo lejos mientras que la mirada de ino y hinata se posaban en dos chicos en especifico.

Un rubio que no dejaba de reír no presto atención a las jóvenes pero en cambio a su compañero el cual se comenzaba a desesperar por el jaloneo de su amigo, se poso en aquella rubia de ojos celestes, sonrió ladinamente pues su victoria seria muy bien festejada.

Continuará...


	2. capitulo 2

capitulo 2

La rubia menor se encontraba jugando con el pequeño sorbete dentro de su bebida, se sentía incomoda más por aquel joven pelinegro que se encontraba sentado a su lado, escuchaba reír a todos en la mesa de cosas tontas y sucias, no imagino su primera vez en un antro de ese modo, levanto su mirada y encontró a su hermana devorando el rostro de aquel pelinegro de coleta, mientras que su querida y amada amiga matsuri se devoraba a un pelirrojo, su vista viajo a aquella típica y completamente colorada hinata que reía y se apenaba por todo lo que decía el rubio. Bufo por la situación, sintió como una mano rodeaba su cintura lo cual la hiso dar un pequeño brinco

-aburrida ¿no es así?

-tu y tus amigos me arruinaron la noche- aquel joven soltó una carcajada mientras cubría su boca

-tu sola te amargas, las demás se están divirtiendo

-como no hacerlo con gente tan poca cosa como ustedes

-valla, valla así que eres la típica princesa que piensa que hombres como estos no la merecen

-¿te dolió? - sonrió y la tomo de su barbilla

-para nada, yo tengo a las que quiero comiendo de mi mano- ino rio con más intensidad llamando la atención de algunos

-como no, si solo te vas por las fáciles

-!Ino!- grito la rubia mayor

Ino la miro con furia se puso de pie y se alejo del lugar, estaba caminando a los baños cuando una mano pequeña tomo su muñeca, al girar vio a su mejor amiga

-¿que pasa ino?

-¿tu te diviertes?

-bueno... tienen sus encantos

-no seas ridícula, ven vamos a divertirnos a otro lado

Tomo su muñeca y se la llevo a la pista de baile, fueron a la barra de bebidas y pidieron dos tragos de tequila, ino lo tomo de golpe mientras la ojiperla lo miraba con asco

-vamos, si te lo tomas de golpe no sabe tan mal

La peli azul lo tomo de golpe tal y como dijo la rubia, comenzó a toser por lo amargo y fuerte que era el trago, a sus espaldas se escucharon sus nombres, al girar se encontraron con sus amigos del colegio, kiba y shino.

Todos comenzaron a beber, ino no dejaba de mover sus caderas mientras kiba la tomaba de la cintura para llevarla a la pista, hinata se quedo charlando con shino. El trasero de la rubia golpeaba contra el regazo de su compañero, la música los hacia perderse por completó. Comenzaba a divertirse tal y como quería.

Sasuke la miraba desde la planta de arriba, solo la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, difícil tal y como le gustan, aria que callera en sus encantos lo supo desde que la miro. Su amigo se acerco a el y susurro unas cosas en su oído a lo cual el solo asintió. Aquel rubio bajo las escaleras y se dirigió cerca de la barra para entrar a un pasillo que guiaba a los baños, antes de hacerlo escucho aquella tímida voz, giro su vista y miro como aquel castaño trataba de besar a la se encontraba sentada a su lado hace unos minutos. La tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

-te estuve buscando linda- hinata lo miro con pena y un gran rubor en sus mejillas- lo siento amigo ella viene conmigo

Naruto se la llevo de ahí, alejándola de aquel tipo que s denotaba mas que ebrio. La noche espectacular para todos en general, ino se divertía a lo grande, mientras sasuke se divertía con alguien mas, temari disfrutaba de maravilla la compañía de su "novio" al igual que su amiga matsuri. Hinata se encontraba en la terraza de aquel lugar, no dejaba de mirar aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo, el no dejaba de hablar y hacerle una que otra pregunta se habían conectado tan a la perfección. El auto iba mas que en silencio, hinta ya se encontraba dormida al igual que matsuri, ino no dejaba de ver la ventana y de reojo a su hermana quien luchaba para no dormir y dejar solo el volante.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿decir que?

-que tenias novio, creí que me lo dirías

-ino- la rubia menor la golpeo en el hombro haciéndola callar

-¿sabes lo que pensaría mama si viera el tipo de hombre que es?

-¿se lo dirás?- la rubia menor frunció mas el ceño y se cruzo de brazos-ni se te ocurra hacerlo, ya es suficiente con que tu lo sepas

-¿acaso te da pena tu novio?- temari miro aquella sonrisa y frunció el seño de inmediato

-¡cállate ino! Tu no sabes nada de el así que calla, no eres quien para criticar a todos ellos, así que compórtate como la adulta que ya eres

-deja de defenderlos, son unos don nadie, unos sucios- el auto se detuvo de golpe

-¡deja de ser una maldita niña mimada ino! Tu no sabes nada de ellos, abecés eres tan desesperante como mama, terminaras igual que ella

-yo... lo siento

Temari suspiro y negó con la cabeza, piso el acelerador nuevamente.

El fin de semana había pasado, ino se encontraba sentada en su butaca mirando aquel libro mientras golpeaba su cabeza con aquel lápiz. Durante todo el fin de semana su hermana no le dirigió la palabra, real mente la había hecho enojar, la voz de su maestra llamo la atención, se paro rápidamente –continua leyendo- ella asintió y obedeció.

Al finalizar las clases ino iba junto a hinata la cual se miraba algo entuciasmada.

-¿Por qué ese animo?

-hoy lo veré de nuevo

-¿de quien hablas?

-de ese rubio sucio- ino se sobre salto un poco y agacho su mirada con pena

-nos escuchaste ¿eh?

-estaban gritando hasta matsuri se dio cuenta, pero estaban tan metidas en la discusión que ni se acordaron de nosotras

-ya veo- hinata dio dos pasos largos para conseguir posicionarse enfrente de ella

-ella tiene razón, no deberías juzgarlos de ese modo, naruto es huérfano el único que se encarga de el es su abuelo jefe de un bufet de abogados, y el novio de tu hermano es el próximo heredero de una editorial- ino abrió sus ojos como plato, el solo recordarlos se negaba mental mente, ellos no daban esa pinta de niños con dinero-

Las clases habían finalizado, lo que mas odiaba es que el profesor de educación física fuera mas dura con ella que las demás. Iba frotando un poco su cuello, al cruzar los portones del colegio miro como los cabellos de su amiga volaron frente a sus ojos.

-un colegio de niñas ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-ya te dije, asi que quita tu cara d amargado

-¡naruto!-

Ese llamado llamo su completa atención, miro como aquella dulce chica se acercaba a el, ella se lanzo a sus brazos donde fue bien recibida, sasuke miraba algo incomodo aquella escena, miro al frente y se encontró con aquella rubia, ella lo miro con disgusto total a lo cual el solo sonrió, camino un poco hacia ellos tratando de evitar a aquel pelinegro que parecía desnudarla con la mirada

-hinata, ¿iras sola a casa?

-iré con naruto

-ya veo

El clacson de un auto se escucho a un costados de ellos, aquella rubia mayos, le pidió a ino que subiera a la camioneta con su mirada frívola, temari bajo la ventanilla de atrás y le sonrió a los chicos

-nos vemos mañana

-adiós ino

Aquellos ojos celestes miraron aquellos ojos ónix que estaban perdidos en su madre, miro a la misma la cual retocaba su maquillaje ya algo sobre cargado, lo miro nuevamente y noto algo distinto ¿furia? Ignoro aquello y subió al asiento de copiloto, temari se despidió casi a gritos de ellos causando que rieran. La rubia mayor miraba a sus hijas en desacuerdo, miro a ino la que no dejaba de teclear en su celular, carraspeo un poco su garganta y hablo.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-yo no tengo idea- se excuso la menor

-¿temari?

-solo conozco al rubio

-ino, tienes prohibido acercarte a ellos y tu temari será mejor que dejes de frecuentarlos, no traen nada bueno ese tipo de jóvenes, son unos vagos

Ino miro a su hermana la cual se veía molesta, un gesto de tristeza invadió su rostro, tenia razón, se comportaba igual que su madre.

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La noche es clara y las luces de la ciudad están en su mayor resplandor, aquella brisa agita aquellos cabellos largos los cuales son sujetos por una liga y encima un gorro, un flash sale de aquella cámara capturando la maravillosa vista que se presta al frente, una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en ella. La altura no le hace ni cosquillas.

Camina a lo largo de aquella azotea, se posiciona justo en medio para mirar todo aquel espectáculo. Autos en todo alrededor de aquel pequeño muelle, música a todo lo que da y gran variedad de jóvenes, la mayoría son estudiantes de preparatoria que están ahí como pura apariencia pues sólo quieren verse rudas, cuando no es así. Los años se denotan y su ropa describe que clase de niñas son. Alumnas de un colegio de prestigio, vanidosas y caprichosas hijas de mama y papa, simple rebeldía...

Ríe con gracia ante todo aquello ¿Cómo pueden disfrutar eso? No hacían más que correr en aquellos autos y el ganador restregar su victoria como si ganará la llave del mundo. Carreras clandestinas... el peor modo de jugar con la vida.

Captura tras captura, aun que no era de su agrado aquel sitio no dudo en sacar las mejores fotografías del mismo. Acerco más aquel lente captando de inmediato aquel auto rojo en el cual se encuentra un joven de cabello azabache en muy buena compañía de una pelirroja que no hacia mas que envolver sus brazos en todo aquel cuerpo muy bien marcado y formado, sonrió nuevamente divertida y tomo una que otra foto de aquello.

Una casa en completo silenció, solo aquel caminar y aquellos reproches y chasqueos que salen de aquella rubia la cual parece arderle la oreja por el buen rato que tiene aquel teléfono en un rotundo "el número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio"

-maldición- se repetía una y otra vez al recordar la llamada que tuvo anteriormente

Aquel castaño de cabellera larga miraba completamente enfurecido a un rubio que no hacia mas que meter su lengua en la que parece ser su prima. Tenten quien esta a su lado no hace más que mirarlo molesta. Había aceptado su invitación, la primera que le hace y así le daba su "buena cita" en buena hora su amiga desapareció.

Una rubia de coletas esta comiendo unos cuantos pistachos junto a un pelinegro de coleta, su celular comienza a zumbar en su bolsillo trasero, al sacarlo no hace más que rodar sus ojos y contestar de mala gana, un grito la hiso alejarse de la bocina.

-tranquilizante, enseguida te la paso

Impulso un poco su espalda para retomar su postura, camino como si nada frente aquel grupo de amigos hasta llegar al auto negro del rubio, carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de aquella pareja. Hinata al mirar como le extendía su celular pudo entender un poco de quien se trataba.

-ino, calma por favor

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Pudiste llamarme

-no creí que te molestarías, lo siento

-eso no se hace hinata, que rayos te pasa tu no eres así

-lo siento

-si realmente lo sientes, levantarás tu trasero de donde sea que lo tengas y vendrás aquí de inmediato, no quiero que por culpa del vago de tu novio me metas en problemas - un pequeño silencio se formo

-gracias ino, pero creo que enfrentar a mi padre yo sola...

Hinata colgó sin más.

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto angustiado el rubio

-lo siento naruto tengo que ir a casa- una mirada triste se dibujo en aquel rubio, los orbes de ella tan bien se cristalizaron un poco

-lo que temí, viniste sin permiso- se escucho a sus espaldas, hinata al mirar por entre sus hombros no hiso mas que asentir, neji, camino hacia ella y coloco su mano sobre su cabeza- tranquila, disfruta un poco más, yo mismo te llevare a casa y hablare con mi tío

-¡Gracias neji!- se apresuró a decir el rubio

-¡Tú cállate naruto! No me tienes de humor- una ligera risa salió de la morena

-gracias neji...

El ruido de un motor llamo la atención de muchos, suiguetsu, estaba arriba del mismo y comenzó a hacer unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos -¡Es hora de comenzar la primera ronda!- los abucheos no se hicieron esperar al igual que uno que otro silbido y el acelerador de algunos autos, la primera hilera se a formado, una joven con mini short y un croptop se posiciona en medio de estos. La banderilla fue agitada en el aire minutos después esta deslizó hasta abajo dejando ver aquellas llantas marcar el paso.

Un pelinegro se encontraba sorbiendo los últimos tragos de su bebida, pronto seria su turno tenia que prepararse. Los gritos no se hacían esperar el ganador había llegado a la meta.

-¿listo?- pregunto aquella pelirroja

-¡hpm!

Una nueva línea se a formado, tres autos forman la misma, al pisar el embrague no hace mas que reír mientras siente el cosquilleo de la adrenalina. Ella se posiciona en el lugar adecuado, ajusta el lente de aquella cámara y sonríe lista para obtener las mejores tomas. La banderilla fue agitada, tres, dos, uno... esta bajo con gran rapidez al mismo tiempo que aquellos aceleradores fueron puestos en marcha.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en ella sin duda era el escenario perfecto, una tras otra foto salía de aquella cámara, los momentos eran exactos, miro como estos venían de regreso y el llevaba la delantera, seria el ganador sin duda.

El derrape de las llantas hicieron notar su victoria. Al salir de aquel auto fue rodeado por sus amigos quienes lo abrazaban y daban una que otra palmeada sobre su espalda, eso no se le escapo, pues capturo la mejor toma...

Una sirena resonó a lo lejos, alarmando a todos los presentes del lugar. Cada uno se escabullo a sus autos o motocicletas. Aquella peli rosa bajo rápidamente las escaleras que se encontraban al costado de aquel edificio, un pequeño tropezón la hicieron soltar un pequeño grito, pero al escucharlas cada vez mas cerca no le permitieron quejarse.

Una castaña sacaba las llaves nerviosa cuando el abrir de la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse, al ver que su amiga se introdujo soltó una maldición seguido por un suspiro de alivio.

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban desapercibidas, la velocidad era la normal y la adecuada, tenten miro por el rabillo de sus ojos y vio a una chica mas que atenta a su tesoro captado.

-¿En donde te habías metido?

-creí que querías estar sola

-tonta- sakura la miro fijamente, su rostro serio y aquel entre cejo unido decía lo contario- para la próxima recuérdame no acceder a la primera que el me invite, lo tengo que hacer arrepentirse por esta noche

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-se la paso maldiciendo a su querida prima la cual sale con el estúpido rubio, me respondía de mal modo, no era lo que esperaba

-perdóname- una ligera sonrisa salió de ella al igual que una ligera negación con su cabeza, el silencio se formo por unos segundos

-¿Conseguiste algo bueno?- ella asintió- menos mal que te pedí que vinieras, aun que me hubiera gustado que estuvieras presente

-sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas

-¿Ni por el?

-no se de que hablas- desvió su mirada dejando que la pantalla de aquella cámara quedara al descubierto

-sabes muy bien de que hablo o mas bien de quien, esta era tu oportunidad de oro sakura, no puedes mirarlo a lo lejos por toda tu vida, debes acercarte

-quiero que el me encuentre

-¿y como quieres que lo haga si tu no das ni señales?

-tenten... no se a que quieres llegar con esto, pero yo no quiero ser la que lo encuentre, se pierda y termine perdiendo

-¿y el perderá?- negó lentamente

-si el me encuentra... no lo dejare escapar tan fácilmente

El silencio se formo nuevamente, aquellos orbes se fijaron en aquellas luces que pasaban como destello frente a ellos, tenten suspiro un poco ante la pequeña tensión que se formo, apretó ligeramente el volante y parpadeo mas de una vez.

-¿te has decidido?- la vio negar- si quieres que el te encuentre decide de una vez

-aun tengo dos meces

-¿y crees que es suficiente?

No respondió. Odiaba ser dura con ella pero abecés sus decisiones llegaban a desesperar a uno. Ella se mantenía mirando por la ventana, totalmente perdida. Miro por debajo notando aquella diminuta fotografía que se dibujaba en aquella cámara, un pelinegro sonriente por conseguir otra victoria. Como siempre, captaba lo mejor de el.

Continuara...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **gracias por sus comentarios...**


End file.
